Fiction
by deavagirl
Summary: Three girls get separated in the Naruto world and have to work to survive to see each other again. What changes will they cause and whose lives will they change? OC x sasuke, oc x shikamaru, oc x gaara Will have spoilers inside! And the pairings might change!
1. Lost

**This is the revised form of **_**Wonderland! **_**Please remember to review and tell me what you think, or I'll stop writing!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Naruto that will come into play ln the story. I do however own, Anna, Toni, and Sammy.**

Toni opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the sky in disbelief. Mere seconds ago she had been walking home with her friends. Now she was laying spread eagle in what looked like a regular forrest. She tried to force herself to her feet but an intense pain started to throb in her head, forcing her back to the ground.

"What happened to me?" she whispered as she looked around. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw just what she was laying in. A crater, at least ten feet wide and three feet deep, surrounded her. Toni immediately shot up and staggered away from where she lay moments ago. The ground seemed to spin under her feet and it wasn't long until she fell back into unconsciousness.

The room slowly came into focus as she woke up. Toni sighed as she layed back into the soft bed she was now laying in. 'It must of just been a dream, thank goodness. . .' She thought as she yawned softly and snuggled deeper into the covers. Her attempt for sleep was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Oh, are you awake now?" A female voice asked. "Shikamaru! She's finally awake." Toni grumbled and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Mom~ leave me alone. . . It's a Saturday." She sat up and looked for her clock. Or at least where her clock should of been. Toni looked around, confused why her clock was suddenly missing only to find everything else she once owned was gone also. And where she was wasn't even her own room.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, what? Where am I? Oh my gosh!" She whimpered franticly, quickly jumping to her feet. Her eyes widened with fear as the door in the far corner of the room slid open. A short middle aged woman with black hair came in carrying a tray filled with what smelled like porridge.

"You _are_ awake! Wonderful, we were so worried when we found you in the forest!" The woman smiled and placed the tray next to Toni, who backed away instantly. Toni looked at the lady then to the food before opening her mouth to speak.

"Are you. . . Going to k-kill me?" She stuttered. The woman looked at her in shock for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"Kill you? No dear, I'm not going to do that. My husband and son found you in our property two nights ago. I've never seen Shikamaru so flustered over a girl!" She said still laughing. Toni relaxed slightly at what the woman had said.

"So you saved me? Thanks, and here I was thinking you were going to kill me or worse." Replied Toni. She reached forward and hesitantly took the tray from the woman. "Oh, wait a minute. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Yoshino Nara, and yours?" She asked.

"I'm Toni." Yoshino smiled and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Toni. Now I've left some of my old clothes by the bed so once you finish your porridge you should come outside to meet the rest of the family." She said as she walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One bowl of porridge later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toni opened the door slowly. The clothes Yoshino had left for her were a bit loose but fit all the same. She was now dressed in a ankle length blue and white kimono with long sleeves and a bow in the back. 'Why did she leave me this?'Thought Toni ' A T-shirt would've been nice. . . Oh well.' As she exited the room she was surprised by the openness of the place. Where she would have expected a hallway was actually some kind of garden right in the middle of the house. A wooden walkway surrounded the garden with occasional doorways probably leading back into the house. 'This must be near the middle of the house, amazing!' She thought happily. Toni looked over to the other side of the garden and saw two men playing. . . chess?

When she walked closer she found that the game was much different than what she thought, instead of chess pieces they had rectangular wooden chips with chinese lettering on them.

"Um," She started, trying not to disturb them "What game is this?" The man that was facing her way looked up and smiled, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"So you're the girl Shikamaru was talking about. It's good to see you're awake, I'm Asuma Sarutobi." He held out his hand for her to shake and Toni took it cautiously.

"I'm Toni." Asuma gave her another smile before gesturing towards the game.

"I take it you've never played shogi before?" Asuma asked.

"No, but it looks kind of like chess. Are the rules the same?" Asuma gave her a blank look. "So I suppose you've never heard of chess? Oh well. . . Hey, could you tell me where I am?" Toni asked.

"Konohagakure, Shikamaru here found you in his backyard in a big crater ." Toni looked at the man sitting opposite of Asuma. His hair kind of reminded her of. . .

"A pineapple. . ." She blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. Shikamaru just looked bored and slightly ticked off. "I'm sorry, that just kind of slipped out." Asuma burst out laughing.

"But um. . . Where exactly is this Kono. . . Konohagakure? It doesn't look anything like (lets just go with Virginia for shits and giggles) Virginia." She asked quietly.

"Virginia?" Shikamaru asked "Never heard of it, which of the lands is it in?"

"Lands? It's in the USA." Toni replied growing more nervous by the second. Shikamaru and Asuma exchanged worried glances.

"Toni, there's no place called that in any of the ninja lands. . ." Said Asuma. Toni blanched as the full realization came crashing down on her shoulders.

**_'_****_I don't know where I am. I lost my best friends. This guy is talking about ninjas.'_**** Thought Toni before she fell to the floor, unconscious.**


	2. Making things up

**(To hell with this third person stuff. I must write in first person! And as always I do not own any characters from Naruto.)**

Anna's view

I knew I was screwed as soon as I opened my eyes. The candle lit hallways. The weird circular designs. Yup, definitely screwed. With my luck I would end up in Orochimaru's hideout, wouldn't I?

It didn't help that the only clue on how I got here was the huge gaping hole in the ceiling above me. I frowned, that wasn't right. . . There was something else too, a light.I shook my head sadly. There was no use worrying about it now.

Looking down at myself I found that I was wearing my normal clothes; Long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and my combat boots. They seemed a bit more loose now than before, and that wasn't the only thing that was different. My skin had turned way paler than it already was. I was in the middle of deciding if it was just the lighting when a few shinobi appeared.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing down here!" The taller one of the two yelled. "Intruder! Intruder alert!" I grinned at this and pictured huge alarms and flashing sirens going off. That would certainly liven up this place.

'Wait a minute, what am I doing? There are creepers chasing me, better run." I thought. And with that I set off full speed. Now, I've never been the most athletic person but I had to of been sprinting for a good half hour and _damn_ I hadn't even broken a sweat. I looked back to see if the two guards were still following me when the most cliche thing happened to me. I ran straight into a person when I wasn't watching.

"Ow ow owwwww~" I grumbled. "What's the deal ma- OH SHIT" I yelped and shot back up to my feet. But of course, the person I ran into had to be one of the people trying to kill me. Sasuke freakin Uchiha. After that, being the genius that I am, I got the hell away from him. The walls turned into blurs as I catapulted down the hallways. I only stopped when someone tripped me.

My body flew straight into the side of the wall with a loud crack. I let out a gasp as all the air was knocked out of me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a figure with long dark hair looming over me.

"_Orochimaru."_

The room was blindingly white and fuzzy, but that last part was probably just because of my concussion. As I tried to sit up a searing pain shot through my chest.

"I wouldn't do that." I heard a voice call out. I turned towards it and sure enough the younger Uchiha was staring at me from the other side of the room. I was thoroughly impressed. He actually said an entire sentence without _hn_ing at me.

"And why's that, Sasuke-chan?" I ask nonchalantly, grinning when he twitched in annoyance at what I called him. I pretend to start stretching my limbs while I quickly scout the room for any escape routes.

"Don't call me that, Pinky." He hissed taking a step towards me. Frowning, I stop stretching and look him straight in the eyes.

"_Pinky?_" I ask. My face breaks into its usual smirk. "Is that the best you can do? I mean, where did that even come from?"

"Your hair, Dumbass." He states giving me his signature 'Oh my god you're stupid' look.

"What? My hair is brown. . ." I murmur. Now thoroughly confused, I reach up and undo my hair from its bun. When it fell down around me I gasped. Duck-butt was right it was pink! And it grew too!

"Wow! You're right it is pink!" I reply as I absentmindedly run my finger through it. "But, if what we're calling each other goes by hair. . . Then I'll just call you duck-butt from now on!" I flash him a sweet smile as he stiffens from anger or shock, hopefully shock. We stay like that for a few minutes, exchanging witty repartee occasionally. Which, I'm happy to say, I _crushed_ him at. My fun was ended though, when Kabuto decided to walk in.

"I see you've been making friends, Sasuke-kun." He says with a fake smile. "Has she told you anything?" Kabuto added, more seriously.

"Hn." Sasuke replies.

"Ah, so you weren't able to get her to reveal anything about herself then?" Kabuto asked. I grinned lazily at him and started swinging my legs off the side of the examination table I was on (I always do this when I'm at the doctors office).

"Wow~" I sang, "You can speak Uchiha. That's impressive." I could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into me but I chose to ignore him in favor of Kabuto. "Anyways Kabuto-san, Duck-butt over here" I gestured to Sasuke, "didn't even ask me a single question."

"She wouldn't shut up enough for me to even ask who she is." Sasuke grumbled. Kabuto looked rather amused by everything that was going on, but then his facial expressions changed. Surprise, suspicion, something like that.

"Hold on a minute. How do you know who I am?" I grinned at this to cover up my nervousness. This was bad, I had let it slip that I knew them. Better start thinking up a plan brain. . .

"I'm here. . . Because the Akatsuki still have an interest in Orochimaru."

**YAY! Cliffhanger! make sure to R&R!**


	3. The Village of Sand

**As Always I do NOT own any of the characters/places from Naruto. **

Sammy's view

_What do you wish for?_

'I can hear the voice but all I can see is white. This must be a dream'

_ Wha- You're!. . ._

'That was someone else. . . Not the man that spoke earlier. This one sounds so familiar, but I can't place her.'

_ Your wish, little ones_

'There's the voice again!'

_ I. . . I wish for. . . The knowledge and power to protect my friends_

_ Hm! Admirable, and what about you? _

'Me? No, it doesn't feel right. There must be someone else here too. If only I could see.'

_ . . . I wish that we could find true love, and have them love us in return._

_ Alright. Now, what about you? What is it you wish for?_

It felt like a whole crowd of people had turned towards me. The pressure was almost unbearable.I tried to speak but everything started to fade out.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the white turned to gray.

Then the gray turned to black.

Waking up to the desert sun isn't the most enjoyable experience. Especially for someone as pale as me, though, judging from how much my skin hurts I've probably been out here for awhile. Sitting up I found myself at the bottom of a crater of sand. Great, just great. Now I'll probably be stuck down here forever, or the sand will bury me, there's that too. I haul myself up to my feet, ignoring the pain from my sunburn. The crater comes up to my upper chest almost to my neck. 'Well' I thought, 'Might as well try.' I then commenced to try to heave myself over the sand wall. All I really ended up doing was looking like a fish on dry land, the way I flopped about.

"Oh my gooooooooooood," I groaned. "Why the hell am I in a hole, in the desert!?"

"That's precisely what we're trying to figure out." I heard a man say above me. Needless to say, I was surprised. So surprised that I fell back into the sand, again.

"Who's up there?" I call out. I don't get any reply but the sound of shifting sand. "Whatever. . ." I sigh, laying back down and closing my eyes. I must of just been imagining things, like a mirage but with sound. Yeah that's it. I drift off to sleep not noticing the flowing sand that wrapped itself around me picking me up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le timeskip of sleepy times~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara's view

The village guards had reported seeing an explosion not to far from the village walls a few hours ago. When I had decided to investigate it myself I wasn't prepared for what I found. There was a girl lying in the crater. Her skin was red and peeling showing how long she had been there for. She didn't look like a shinobi, or a threat, so I willed my sand to pick her up and we returned to the Sand village. When I returned the girl wasn't met with much. . . Well, approval. Especially from my siblings. Temari and Kankuro had decided to meet me back at our building just to object to bringing her back.

"Gaara why did you bring her back here?" Temari asked.

"She needs medical attention," I replied "her skin is badly burned." Temari's eyes widened as she looked at the girl. I'm not sure, but I think this meant she was surprised.

"Fine, I'll take her there myself." said Temari. I allowed her to carefully grab the girl from my cloud of sand. She grumbled and shifted slightly, trying not to rub on the girls skin. "You don't have to worry, Gaara. We'll make sure she get's better."

"What? We? I don't want to help you babysit." Kankuro whined.

"Shut up."

I watched carefully as Temari practically dragged Kankuro down the hallway along with the girl. I didn't know why I helped her, or why I wanted her to be safe. there are still some feelings I just can't understand yet. . . .

**-In the medical wing-**

Back to Sammy's view

My skin hurt like hell. There was sand everywhere(mouth, hair, eyes, clothes, uck). I was not happy at all. Well, there was one good thing. The air conditioning. Never have I experienced such bliss as cool air after laying out in the sun like a dried tomato. I propped myself up to look around and almost fell back from shock. There, watching me like I was some dangerous criminal, standing in the doorway were Temari and Kankuro!

"Oh my gosh! You guy's are- oh my gosh!" I then proceeded to squeal like a little girl over the two ninjas.

"God, shut her up! She sounds like a dying pig." Kankuro yelled. I immediately tried to quiet down. I was really embarrassed, I don't usually talk to people let alone squeal out of happyness at them.

"Sorry, I'm just. . . .Happy." I explained giving the sand duo a slight smile. They kept looking at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" Asked Temari "You're in a hospital bed covered in skin ointment and bandages, what's so good about that?"

"Well, you guys are here. And you're some of my favorite characters." I explained. They frowned at me and I could of sworn I saw Kankuro make the crazy person sign to Temari.

"What do you mean characters . . . .And sorry, but who are you?" Temari asked.

"Oh, I'm Sammy. And what I meant by characters is well. . . basically how it sounds. You're all characters in an Anime. . . ." I trailed off slowly noticing the weird looks they were giving me. I had probably said too much anyways. This is why I don't socialize, too much hassle. I opted to just remain silent and pick at my hand bandages instead. I only looked up when I felt them come closer.

"I'm not saying anything." I declared. "You guy's are just going to think I'm crazy."

"Then prove it," said Temari as she sat down on the corner of my hospital bed. "If you're not crazy then you just have to prove it to us." She gave me a slightly sympathetic smile before giving Kankuro a glare that said "stop messing with the poor crazy girl".

"Well. . . Where should I start? You guy's are in your time skip outfits so this is probably shippuden. . ." I break off speaking when a realization hits me. If this is shippuden then Gaara get's "killed" by the Akatsuki.

"Hey?" I ask/half yell at Temari. " Has Gaara been kidnapped by Dei yet?" Her eyes widen and she tenses up along with Kankuro. "What? No!" She exclaims.

"How do you even know about the Akatsuki? When is this kidnapping supposed to happen?!" She was practically on top of me as I cowered further and further into the bed. Both of the sand siblings looked ready to attack me at any moment. Not a good feeling for someone who can't defend themselves and is already as sore as hell.

"Please don't kill me!" I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt her pause then pull back slowly.

"Sorry. It's just, If you have any information we need to hear it." She replied. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I was a little surprised when I saw the worried look on her face. Gaara was her brother after all, I suppose it makes sense she would be worried about him.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything I can remember."


	4. Just who are you?

Same as last time, I do not own any characters from Naruto

Toni's view

It was the second time I'd passed out this week and I was starting to worry about my health. Of course, I wasn't as worried about what that was doing to me as I was about the fact that I was currently in a place I knew nothing about, with people I didn't know. Well, kind of didn't know. Mrs. Nara was alright even if her husband and son both looked like pineapples and all the clothes she gave me were kimonos, and she raised deer far away from civilization. . . .Who am I kidding, these people freak me out. Also, I've come to the conclusion that Anna and Sammy are stuck somewhere around here too. But I'm not too worried about them, they're not stuck with the crazy deer people.

"Hey, Toni. I have to take you to the Hokage's office now," Shikamaru called from the other side of their house garden thing. That's right, I had almost forgot about that. Apparently I was suspected of being a spy and would have to be interrogated . They assured me it would be totally painless, but I wasn't so sure.

"Alright, I'm coming," I replied. I walked around the pathway to get to him while I mulled over my options in my head. Oh wait, I don't have any. I forgot to tell you that I also figured out who these people are. Ninjas, freaking ninjas. My friends were probably having the time of their lives running around killing things and stuff. But me? I only watched this show when they forced me to. I know absolutely nothing except for the names of a few important people and how Anna and Sammy view them. Like, Sakura's a bitch and Sasuke's gay. Not very good information for survival.

"So, what exactly is going to happen to me?" I asked him, again.

"I told you this already," Said Shikamaru with his usual bored expression. I stared at him for a while knowing that he would give in if I did it long enough. He finally broke down after about a minute with a huge sigh. "Fine. As I told you, my friend Ino's father is going to look into your mind to see if you are who you say you are."

"So, what, am I just gonna sit there while he prods around in there or is it a hypnosis kind of thing?" He looked away from me, towards the giant cliff that looks like mount rushmore, before replying.

"No," He said. "We're going to chain you to a table." I stopped walking when I heard this. Well, time to make a break for it.

"I was just kidding. You really need to relax, we haven't hurt you yet so why would we do it now?" Said Shikamaru to calm me down. I was a bit angry but that all went away when I saw that he was actually smiling.

"I didn't know you could actually show any other emotion than boredom." I laughed.

"Tch, girls are so troublesome." He grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip of much walking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here," Shikamaru called out as he opened one of the many doors in the Hokage's building. Inside there were huge windows that showed a view of all of the village. There was a lady with huge, and I mean HUGE, boobs sitting at a table in front of the windows. A man with blonde hair and a ponytail longer than Shikamaru's, a woman with short black hair holding a pig wearing clothes, and a man with a bowl cut wearing spandex. My first thought, my god I've walked into a circus.

"So this is the girl, Shikamaru?" Said the blonde woman with the huge chest.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." He put his hand on my back and gently pushed me further into the room.

"Uh. . . Hello," I said quietly. Their "Hokage" looked at me for a long time which really freaked me out.

"What did you say to her? She looks ready to faint," She said to Shikamaru, causing him to look over at me.

"Not again," He murmured with an irritated sigh. Turning around, I gave him my worst glare at full force.

"It's not my fault you people keep freaking me out!" I hissed. The hokage cleared her throat and we both looked back at her.

"I've called you here so we can find out what happened to you. You say you don't remember how you got here, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can only remember a bright light," I replied.

"What do you think, Inoichi? Could you try to figure this out?" She asked the blonde haired man. He nodded and took a step towards me. I took a step back. Another step forward and another step back, and repeat. Honestly that could of gone on forever if the spandex man hadn't picked me up and put me down in a chair.

"Oh alright, just get it over with," I sighed, giving into the inevitable.

"Don't worry," Inoichi said with a reassuring smile. "This won't hurt a bit and it'll only take a few seconds. Relax and close your eyes, okay?" I nodded and let my body relax. It was strange, this whole thing almost felt like I was at the dentist.

Before I knew it I felt a slight pressure in my head like there was too much in there. That's when the memories started appearing. At first it was just pictures from random points in my life. My first bus ride, going to Sammy's house to play, my tenth birthday, meeting Anna in sixth grade. But the images started to become crisper as they focused more on the most recent events. It was like I was watching my memories like a TV show.

I saw myself in the backseat of Sammy's car with Anna riding shotgun in front of me. The radio was cranked up and we were listening to one of those radio talk shows, it seemed perfect, a normal afternoon. Then the radio cut off. I watched as they. . . we, turned our attention to the sudden disappearance of our music. Anna was the first one to notice it, the large swirl in the center of the road. The pavement looked like a black hole had suddenly appeared out of no where. Sammy slammed on the breaks but the car couldn't stop. I looked on in terror as I saw the car being swallowed whole. There was only that familiar bright light after that. . . . I opened my eyes to see Inoichi looking down at me with a confused expression on his face.

"It seems that you aren't from this world," He said. This was met by confusion from the other members in the room.

"What do you mean she's from a different world?" Asked the Hokage.

"From what I saw she and two others were forcibly dragged into this world," He replied. Their hokage walked up to the two of us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea where your friends might be?" She asked.

"No, but they're the ones you would probably want to find," I said.

"Why's that?" She inquired, looking down at me.

". . . It's because they're the ones who know about people here," I replied, trying to put it as simply as I could. "You see, where we were all of this was just entertainment. It's a TV show."

"Okay, let's say that I actually believe you. Your friends are the ones who "watch" us?" I nod. "So they know things about our past?"

"Not just your past," I clarify. "I can't really remember but I think that where they were in the series was farther along into the future. . ." She frowns and walks back to the set of windows.

"Shikamaru," She called out.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Said Shikamaru.

"Form a team immediately. We must find the other two at all costs," Said Tsunade as she looked out over the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I just want to add a little extra character section in this spot to clarify things. Toni, Anna, and Sammy are all characters that are in high school in the USA. Only Sammy and Anna watch anime, so that's why Toni wasn't that worried at first when she figured out where she was. Next chapter I'll give you some more info on the girls, like favorite characters and personality quirks. **


	5. Chakra

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO**

Anna's view

Wait a minute, the Akatsuki are their enemies. Fuck. Better fix this fast.

"Eheheh," I laughed while waving one hand dismissively. "Just kidding! Did you see that big hole in the hallway? Yeah, I think that was me. Maybe. Probably." Kabuto looked at me with an expression I couldn't really read and Sasuke looked like he had just bitten into a lemon. So, like he usually looked.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Asked Kabuto. I looked at him for awhile, trying to decide what to say.

"I have no idea, Kabuto-san," I replied. "I can only remember waking up here, then I was so roughly accosted by this," I pointed at Sasuke. "Horrible, sour puss. And then I ran for my life but Orochimaru tripped me and I had an unfortunate encounter with a wall. Now I'm here." I sighed dramatically at this. Maybe he wouldn't see me as a threat and let me live. I watched him intently as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and then stood still for a few seconds.

"That still doesn't explain how you know our names," Said Kabuto. "Now, if you could please tell us just how you know them and stop making things up now, maybe we could figure this whole thing out." He gave me another fake smile that made my skin crawl. This guy was creepy even without his scales. . .

"I won't tell you," I said. I had stopped smiling and looked him straight in the eyes. "But, I'll tell Sasuke. How's that for a compromise?"

"Fair enough," He conceded. "But if you try anything either of us won't hesitate to kill you." I watched as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Satisfied that he was really gone, I jumped down from the hospital bed.

"Okay then. . ." I sighed, looking at Sasuke. "Where should I start?"

". . ." Back to silent mode? Okay, I could roll with that.

"I'm not from here, and I really don't have any idea how I ended up in this place. And the reason that I know your names is that this is all just an anime where I'm from." I trailed off when I noticed the skeptical look he was giving me.

"Don't believe me? When you were in the academy you and Naruto kissed." I smiled when I saw his his eyes widen and a hilarious expression made its way onto his face.

"How?. . ." Sasuke studied me for awhile. "How much do you know?"

"Most everything that's happened in the past and events a little ways into the future," I walked closer to him. "And I know what really happened to your clan." He tensed up at that looked at me like he was trying to decide if I was lying or not. I frowned, even if he did believe me where would that leave me? I was alone in a place full of dangerous enemies. I couldn't defend myself, and if they knew that I held some kind of information on the future they wouldn't even consider letting me go. My only option left was. . .

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can we make a deal?"

-Time skip-

"So why are you in here?" Sasuke asked. I looked up from where I was laying down a sleeping mat. I innocently pointed down at it as he gave me an annoyed glare. "I can see that. I'm asking why you're putting it down in my room?"

"We, made a deal didn't we?" I replied as I continued to spread the mat out. Sasuke "tched", like a bitch, and walked closer to me.

"Yes, but in no part of that deal did I say you could sleep with me," Growled Sasuke. "So leave." I blushed horribly at that.

"I'm not sleeping with you, you creep! I'm like, five feet away from you!" I yelled. "And this IS part of the deal. You said you'd protect me so here I am! If I stayed in a different room Kabuto or Orochimaru could come in and get me while you were fast asleep." I pouted and looked back down. Guys could be so horrible.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as he turned back towards his bed. A few minutes passed before I got the weirdest feeling that something was coming towards me. I looked up in time to see a pillow flying towards my head.

"Gah!" I moved away just in time to dodge the pillow, and it landed harmlessly on my mat. I looked up angrily at him only to see him already laying down.

"Get some sleep," He said simply, as he waved a hand dismissively without even looking back at me. I blushed when I realized that he had given me his pillow.

"T-thanks. . ." I replied. Sasuke was really weird. Oh well, free pillow for me.

I woke up to an empty room. Yawning, I sat up and tried valiantly to fix what I could only imagine was a horrible bed head. It seemed Duck-butt had left me to go train, or kill people, hopefully Orochimaru. I decided to do the stupid but amusing thing. I stood up and walked out of his room intent on finding him. Unfortunately for me this place was like a maze and I'll admit that I lost my cool when I turned down a hallway only to be met with rows upon rows of jail cells. Yup, turning around now.

"Wait. . ." I heard someone croak out. I stiffened, oh how I wanted to give in and help them, to turn around. "You're not," He coughed wetly. "You're not one of Orochimaru's minions. . ."

". . . No, I'm not," I replied after a long pause. "How did you know?" The prisoner let out a long wheezing laugh.

"Your chakra, it's bright unlike theirs," He spat out those last words with such venom that I could only wonder what they did to him here. "So why are you here? If they wanted you for experiments you would be locked up already,"

"I don't know why I'm here, but right now I'm looking for Sasuke," I said softly. He laughed again making me turn my head back towards him slightly.

"That Uchiha boy eh? He used to be like you," He broke off into another coughing fit. "To find him just concentrate on his chakra. . . But take my advice, don't stay here for longer than you have to," I frowned, chakra huh? It couldn't be that hard. . . I closed my eyes and focused on everything around me. I could feel a warm feeling throughout my body, that had to be my chakra, and if I looked outwards. . . The prisoner was right! Like this I could feel everything, I opened my eyes and looked back to thank him. I was surprised when I saw faint flickers of light blue light coming from his cell. Oh my gods! Now I can see it.

"Thanks! And by the way," I called out to him as I went towards Sasuke's chakra. "Your chakra's bright too, mister." I could hear his faint laughing as I continued down the hallways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright! So one of the girls has discovered chakra! What will happen with Sammy in the next chapter, Preparations? **

**Now, like I said last time, I'll give you a little more information on the girls. Today is~ their favorite characters!**

**Anna- Can never make up her mind, Always stuck between Kisame and Kakashi.**

**Sammy- Gaara!**

**Toni- Has no idea what's going on. **


	6. Preparations

**As always, I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

**Sammy's view**

As soon as I finished telling Temari and Kankuro about, well, everything concerning them basically. They set off to ready their defenses. I had already told them about what type of attack to expect and I'd hinted towards them sending for team 7. And when the hints didn't work I put it bluntly.

"You will DIE if you don't get them over here now!" I growled at Kankuro. "You, then Gaara, then Chiyo!"

"Tch! Fine, okay! Just stop yelling at me like that, you little brat." He yelled in defeat. I smiled as I watched him stomp off to where they stored their messenger birds.

"For someone who doesn't like to talk to people you sure can yell when you want to," Stated Temari from behind me. I blushed and turned around immediately.

"Sorry. . ." I mumbled. She just laughed at that a clapped me on the back, I stumbled a bit from the sheer force of it.

"It's fine. Now, Don't be nervous but Gaara asked me to bring you to his office," Said Temari. It took awhile for that to sink in. Gaara wanted to see me?

"Gah! B-but I can't! I'm a mess!" I whimpered as I remembered the state I was in. My skin was bright red under these bandages for sure. And that's another thing, the bandages! They make me look like a freaking mummy. Then there's my hair. I ran a hand through my short tangled mess of hair only to dislodge even more sand. "AH! You see? I'm not fit for viewing, especially not by him," I thought I had whispered that last part but Temari must of heard it.

"It's just Gaara, I don't know why you're getting so obsessed over him. . . Unless," Her face lit up. "You like him!" I tried my best to say no but the horrible blush that kept creeping over my face said yes. "Oh my Kami! You like Gaara! Finally, I've been meaning to hook him up with someone for a long time! This changes everything, come on I'll get you fixed up." And with that I was swiftly dragged down countless hallways before being stripped of my bandages, and clothes, and thrown into a bath house. I sank down into the water, pretty sure I'd just been scarred for life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bath Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, so now we have to decide what you want to wear. . . " Mused Temari. She had pulled me out of the bath as soon as I was done (literally) and had sat me down in her room to play dress up with me.

"I feel like a Barbie doll," I grumbled.

"What was that?" She asked as she held up an outfit for me to try on.

"Nothing!" Grabbing the clothes I ran into her bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the door, grateful for some alone time at last. The outfit she gave me was. . . not what I was used to, to say the least. The shirt was dark red with long sleeves and a cut near the bottom that showed some of my left hip. The pants were black and baggy, ending at my knees. I sighed and turned towards the mirror to see how I looked, and screamed.

"Wha- What is it!" Yelled Temari, barging into the bathroom.

"M-my hair it's white!" I stammered. "And my eyes are yellow! What the heck happened to me!"

"You mean it wasn't like that before?" She asked. I shook my head and managed to tear myself away from my reflection to look at her.

"I had black hair and green eyes before," I replied.

"Hm, It could be a side affect of you coming here," She suggested with a frown. "But we honestly don't have time for this, Gaara wants to see you NOW."

"E-eh!?" I blushed as she forcibly pushed me out of her room and towards Gaara's office. Despite my struggling she had soon brought me straight to his office door. She knocked twice.

"Come in," Said Gaara, from behind the door. I nearly squealed at the sound of his voice. He watched us calmly as we entered the room, his blue eyes moving from Temari to me. "I would like to hear what you have to say now, If you please."

"Everything?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm from a different world, and I know that's hard to believe but it's really true. Where I'm from the events here are just fiction and they're a lot farther ahead too. So that's how I know about the Akatsuki attack and the spy and-"

"Spy?" He asked, cutting me off. He and Temari both looked very confused, I suppose I had forgotten to mention him. Way to go brain.

"Um, yes. Didn't I tell you about him? No? Sorry," I replied. "He's on your council, I could probably recognize him if I saw him. He kills the guards on the outside of the village." Gaara was staring at me even more intently than before. Boy was I glad my face was sunburned because it must of been as red as a tomato right now.

"What else do you know?" He prompted.

"Uh, well. D-deidara attacks from the sky a-and his attacks . . . can be s-shut down by lightning," It was no use, I was stuttering too badly. Gaara was just too damn cute! And he was staring at me with those eyes! "I-I'm sorry! Please stop staring at me!" I squeaked and hid behind Temari.

"Er. . . Sorry, Gaara," Temari managed to get out between her giggles and trying to get me to stop hiding behind her. "She's a bit. . . Shy. I should probably just ask her the questions and then report back to you."

". . . Very well. Just make sure all of the guards are prepared for the attacks," Replied Gaara. He sat down and watched us leave with a strange expression on his face. Looks like I made a fool of myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaara's view point! Extra snippet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat back and watched the sun set over the village bathing it in orange. That girl must really be afraid of me to run away like that. It seems I'll have to work on my people skills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry it's so short reader-chan! I really didn't know what to write for this one so it took me a while to do. Make sure to R&R and read the next chapter when it comes out!**


	7. Storming the Castle

**Hey, guess what. I still don't own any characters from Naruto**

Toni's view

"So what do your friends look like?" Asked Kiba. I had met him, Shino, and Hinata, earlier today when Tsunade told me they were part of the squad that would track down Sammy and Anna. Though, Kiba's dog, Akamaru had to be my favorite part of the tracking squad. I mean, what girl wouldn't love a huge, loveable ninja dog?

"Anna's a bit taller than Sammy and she's really pale with brown hair and blue eyes. Sammy has short black hair and green eyes, she's just as pale as Anna but she has freckles." I reply, not bothering to look up at him while I pet Akamaru.

"Where do you think they would be?" He asked. I shrugged, it was hard to know where they could be when I hardly knew where I was. "Tch, well what do you know? We can't get anywhere with that information." He grumbled. I didn't even know him that well but that comment hurt. It was true though, I couldn't even help find my friends. I feel so. . . Helpless. I flinched when I felt a hand being put gently on my shoulder. It was Hinata.

"It's okay, Kiba is just impatient," She said with a sweet smile. "Why don't you tell me what your friends are like, that could help." I smiled back at her, she really was sweet even if she was shy.

"Alright. Let's see. . . Well, Sammy is afraid of talking to strangers but once she feels comfortable she gets really hyper. Anna is uh. . . .Well, she cusses a lot and she's usually really happy but her mood changes for the situation," I reply, then add to myself. "She's probably killed someone already. . ."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile. "So, where are we going to look first?" Hinata gave me a sad look while Kiba and Shino looked away from me. No way! They weren't taking me with them! "I am coming, I'm the only one who can recognize them for sure!"

"T-Toni," Said Hinata. "It's too dangerous out there for you, you haven't been trained as a ninja." She trailed off quietly after seeing the determined look on my face. Hinata glanced back at her friends as if to say "Should we?" It took a few minutes but the others finally caved in.

Kiba frowned and started walking away. "Fine! Jeez, you can come with us but don't blame me if you get hurt, girl. We leave now," I stood up as the rest of our little squad followed behind Kiba. "Our first stop is in the Land of Rice Fields in the hidden Sound."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wow Much traveling So tired No writing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, while we're here we're going to meet up with another squad in this area. Lady Tsunade thought it would be best if Naruto and Sakura helped you find your friends so they would be able to help them find Sasuke in return." Kiba explained. I nodded like I understood him perfectly, while I really was just going with the flow.

"Wait, why was their squad over here?" I asked. "Is it. . . Dangerous?"

It was Hinata who answered this time. "They were following up on a lead concerning Their former teammate, Sasuke. Our team will assist them in their mission before widening our search for your friends." Seemed reasonable enough. "And who knows, maybe your friends will be with them already." Kiba laughed at that.

"Yeah right! Like one of her friends would be with Sasuke and Orochimaru, they would kill her at first sight!" He laughed again. Well gee, that was a nice image, you know, dead friends and all. Thanks a lot, dog boy. With that cheery thought we moved towards the rendezvous point to meet the other team.

I'd only spent five minutes with Sakura but I could tell why Anna didn't like her. As soon as I said her trigger word, Sasuke, she went off on a full fledged rant about "her Sasuke-kun" The girl had issues, major issues. Naruto wasn't so bad though. In comparison to her he seemed almost normal. Our two teams made their way to the supposed hideout together after a brief interlude to get to know one another and come up with a plan. Oh right. The plan. I almost forgot about that. You see, it wasn't a real plan it was just "get in get Sasuke and get out" It was wondrous that they hadn't been killed already, with plans like these.

I'll spare you the details of our entry (which was surprisingly quieter than I thought it would be, thanks to Captain Yamato) in favor of the more juicy bits. We had all split up; Hinata and I, Kiba and Akamaru with Shino, and Naruto and Sakura stayed together. The rude boy that they had with them, I think his name was Sai, had gone off on his own as soon as we entered the building.

It was hard not to feel scared in here, even with Hinata there to protect me. It was like I could feel the emotions of the people in here. The entire place radiated hopelessness and an overwhelming sense of evil. I followed along behind Hinata as we explored the many dark hallways. We both let out a tired sigh as we came to an impasse. The hallway we went down branched in three different directions.

"Oh no. . ." Mumbled Hinata. "My byakugan isn't working, I can't tell which way to go." I frowned and looked at the hallways again, searching for some difference in them. My eyes widened as the hallway on the left started giving off a different feel than the others. Instead of the usual evil feel this one felt rather eager and excited. It was faint at first but it was steadily growing stronger, coming closer.

"There's something coming from over there," I told Hinata, pointing at the hallway. "It's almost here." To my surprise she simply nodded (random powers and sudden strangers must be common here) and took up a fighting stance. I stepped back, whatever that thing was, it was coming fast. In a few seconds it had almost made it out. "Here it comes."

A lone figure dashed out of the hall, her light pink hair flying behind her. My first thought was that it was Sakura but I realized my mistake. Instead of Sakura it was a different girl all together. Her hair reached her waist even as it was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a white kimono top held together by some sort of large purple rope over her light blue knee-high pants. Once I realized it was indeed not Sakura I backed up even more. Hinata, however, stepped forward to confront this newcomer.

"Who are you!" Asked Hinata. The girl hardly even glanced at her, she was too busy grinning at me like a madman.

"Haha I thought it was you! Damn~ I'm good!" She laughed and walked towards me. Hinata wasn't about to let that happen, though. She leapt in front of me and swiped at her causing the girl to jump back a bit. She didn't seem that scared though, just really annoyed. "The hell do you think you're doing, Hinata? Don't just go attacking people like that!" Hinata's pale lavender eyes widened at that and she stepped back in shock. The newcomer turned towards me again and held out her arms.

"So, where's my hug, lovely? You must of recognized me by now," I stared at her for a long time, taking in her features.

"Um, no. Sorry, who are you," I replied. Her emotion rapidly went from happy to upset and her face fell. She looked rather pitiful, really.

"B-but it's me! Anna!" She cried out.

". . . Wait. What?"


End file.
